


my little songbird

by avalonneishere



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Frottage, Gay, Gay Sex, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, WOW HERE'S ANOTHER REUPLOAD, Yaoi, i bet you guys missed this sin, im never going to get tired of this ship honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalonneishere/pseuds/avalonneishere
Summary: “What a little slut you’ve turned into, Skychild. I’m impressed.” Ghirahim whispered in his ear, placing his hands above him on the wall in domination. Link gasped at the sudden advance by the strong man above him; he was powerless, a victim of his sensual words and irresistible beauty. He whined as Ghirahim’s hands traveled threateningly low, soon coming to caress his growing hardness through his pants.--in which ghirahim fucks link because we totally dont have enough of that





	my little songbird

**Author's Note:**

> all characters belong to nintendo nfkjlfkjs

Link’s breath caught in his throat as Ghirahim’s fingers brushed lightly over his arm. His touch was fire, and Link was burning. 

“What a little slut you’ve turned into, Skychild. I’m impressed.” Ghirahim whispered in his ear, placing his hands above him on the wall in domination. Link gasped at the sudden advance by the strong man above him; he was powerless, a victim of his sensual words and irresistible beauty. He whined as Ghirahim’s hands traveled threateningly low, soon coming to caress his growing hardness through his pants.

“Already, love? How ironic it is that your very enemy can make you feel this way?  You  _ whore.”  _ Ghirahim whispered, his breath caressing Link’s ear. Link shuddered at his words, bucking his hips into Ghirahim’s hands. 

“A-ah!” Link moaned, grinding himself against Ghirahim. Ghirahim quickly pulled his hand away, smirking tauntingly. 

“Not yet, Skychild. I won't give you what you want  _ so _ soon.” He said, bringing his hand up to Link’s mouth. He pushed his fingers inside the plush lips, emanating another moan from Link as the slender digits caressed his tongue. Satisfied with the noise he received, Ghirahim pressed his own desire against Link’s in reward. Link cried out, digging his nails into Ghirahim’s shoulder blades. Ghirahim hissed, but did nothing to prevent the clawing that ensued everytime he circled his hips tauntingly. 

Link was so hard it  _ hurt _ . Precum was staining his shorts, and he was starving for some kind of contact. He  _ needed _ Ghirahim to touch him. The grinding only teased him, making him harder by the second- he didn't think he could have gotten any harder than this. 

“G-Ghirahim..” Link whined. It was becoming hard to speak; he could only hope Ghirahim understood what he wanted. 

Ghirahim chuckled. “Now now, my little songbird. Use your words.” Link was  _ writhing _ . 

“P-please,” He gasped. “Please, touch me!” He managed to pant out. The older demon was satisfied. 

“Gladly.”

He snaked his hand down to Link’s shorts, unzipping the fly and pulling down his boxers. Link moaned as air hit his cock. Ghirahim smiled as he pumped it, sucking and biting on his neck all the while. Link was unraveling at his touch. 

“Ghirahim! Ah, y-yes, more, please~” He moaned pitifully, panting between words. He bucked his hips into Ghirahim’s hand, his breath coming in short, quick gasps. He was losing himself to the pleasure, and it seemed Ghirahim was enjoying it just as much. 

Face flushed, Ghirahim reached his free hand down to grasp his own cock. He pumped his at the same quick pace as Link’s,holding back his moans. 

“Ghirahim, I-I’m about to cum” Link gasped. Ghirahim was close as well, but as soon as Link spoke he released both cocks. Link whined at the loss of contact, but it was worth the feeling of Ghirahim’s hot mouth around him. 

Ghirahim reached his hand down to pump himself as he blew Link, long tongue pressed against the length as he bobbed his head up and down. Link pushed himself further into his mouth, gasping as his whole length was deepthroated. Ghirahim managed to take all of him without gagging, sucking and moving his head in rhythm. Link moved his hand to grasp at Ghirahim’s silver hair, desperately needing something to hold onto. Suddenly, Ghirahim let out a low moan, which completely pushed Link over the edge. Everything went blank, and his whole frame shook violently. As he shot his cum in Ghirahim’s throat, his lips formed the older demon’s name as he let out a broken moan. As the warm, white liquid dripped down Ghirahim’s throat, he shuddered and released his own seed over his hands. The demon’s eyes closed, and he basked in the ecstasy of his release. 

“F-fuck…” Link gasped as Ghirahim moved off his dick. The older man smiled mischievously as he made a show of licking the white off his lips. 

“That was quite a show, Skychild” Ghirahim spoke, sighing contently. “However,” he continued, standing up to face Link, “I believe you scratched me quite badly…” He reached his hand to his back, retrieving some of the blood and licking it off his fingers slowly. Link shuddered at the sight. He didn't think he'd ever witnessed something more erotic. “You obviously need a punishment, my slutty little bluebird.” Ghirahim finished. Link nodded in agreement enthusiastically, eyes lidded with lust. His cock hardened again, and he stared at Ghirahim with plush lips open slightly to let out small whines.

“Please, Ghirahim. Please punish me~” He moaned, moving his hips in slow circles. Ghirahim smirked as he stood up, stepping forward to toy with Link’s nipples. The pink nubs hardened under the teasing touch of the Demon Lord, and he leaned his head back to gasp at the pleasure. As much of a slutty, needy front Link put on, the truth was he was madly in love with Ghirahim and wanted nothing more than his touch. Ghirahim knew it too, and he reveled in the loving stares he sneaked him throughout the nipple play. 

“Mmm. So  _ good _ ... Now, lean over. I won't be gentle.” Ghirahim commanded, turning Link around where his ass was in full view. “Put your hands on the wall.” He ordered, and Link obeyed immediately. Ghirahim stood back to enjoy the sight. Link was bent over submissively, ass displayed solely for Ghirahim’s viewing pleasure as he waited impatiently to be fucked. Ghirahim was eager to get it on with as well, and he moaned loudly as he plunged his dick into Link from behind. Link screamed at the sudden penetration, squealing uncomfortably as he struggled to get used to the intrusion. It hurt, so badly, but after a minute of wiggling softly the pain eased. 

“You're a virgin, aren't you?” Ghirahim asked as he made slow, gentle movements to soothe Link’s pain. He was being much more gentle than he usually would have during sex. He couldn't deny that he held some sort of fondness for the child, and he did the best to restrain as much of his sadistic tactics as he could for the sake of the young blonde. 

“Y-yes,” Link breathed, pushing back against Ghirahim eagerly. “Now, please…” He whined. Ghirahim laughed, and complied with his begging. 

He snapped his hips forward, and Link saw stars. He fucked him relentlessly, shifting slightly with every thrust to aim for the perfect spot. The room was filled with the sound of moaning and the slapping of skin-on-skin. Link was in ecstasy, his nails scratching the stone wall helplessly as he hit his prostate with every thrust. Ghirahim’s hands gripped Link’s hips  _ hard.  _ There was no doubt they'd bruise. Ghirahim was breathing heavily, no doubt close to his release. His brown eyes were glazed over, pleasure washing over him in waves. 

Link was close; he was oh, so close. And as another thrust stabbed his prostate, his cock twitched as white streamed out in ropes. Ghirahim’s name was on his lips in a feverish chant as the pleasure took him over, and Ghirahim soon fell over the edge with his teenage lover. 

They both fell on the floor in a crumpled heap. Cum dribbled out of Link in a white pool as Ghirahim snaked his arms around his trembling waist. 

“Thank you,” Link breathed weakly. Ghirahim kissed Link’s neck lovingly and smiled. 

“The Goddess’ chosen hero falling in love with his sworn enemy.. is fate really that cruel?” Ghirahim smiled against his neck. Link turned around in his arms to stare into the demon’s dark brown eyes. 

“Even so…” Link whispered, stroking Ghirahim’s cheek, “I'd still fall in love with you again. I'd fall in love with you in a million different lives, over and over again. Because I want to be yours. I want to belong to you.”

“If you aren't careful, I’ll lock you in a bird cage and keep you all to myself,” Ghirahim laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> well i deleted this and i decided i wanted it back up even though its trash so whoops!!!   
> alexa this is so sad give me kudos  
> follow me on insta and tumblr @avalonneishere yooooo


End file.
